Imagine a life of Supernatural
by FictionCake
Summary: Castiel cant shake the feeling that hes being watched, is he going mad, or does he have a supernatural stalker? most importantly will the Winchesters be able to save him? in a world where Castiel is -almost- human and doesn't know about the brothers or supernatural world, but Dean and Sam are still doing the family business. Their worlds are meant to collide. slight Destiel.
1. bathrooms are safe

The showers water cut off abruptly forcing the squeak from the taps to ring throughout the cheap, shitty little apartment. Castiel sighs as he tightens the taps knob, trying to make sure it doesn't leak like it normally does, but he's sure the water will still find a way out to annoy him in the middle of the night. The noise of dripping water always enters his dreams and wakes him up at ungodly hours, making his sleep restless and he tired the next morning. It's a continual cycle that will never end.  
>Castiel's hand reaches out from the shower curtain to grab his towel, but instead hits an empty towel rack. He pulls his head out from behind the Curtain and looks at the rack in confusion; he could have sworn he only just got a new towel before climbing in the shower.<br>Suddenly the showers cold water pours out unmercifully, drenching Castiel once again and pushing him out of the shower in a rush to escape its horribly cool touch.  
>When Castiel lets out a large breath of confusion and slight fear in his naked position in the middle of the bathroom, his breath comes out like a gust of smoke, as if he's standing on a lonely oval in the middle of a cold night.<br>The room suddenly turns icy cold and the dark haired man can't help but shiver and wrap his arms around himself for warmth.  
>The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Castiel gets the strange feeling that someone is watching him. He finds himself spinning around in his bathroom in search of shadows, suddenly becoming a panicked mess.<br>When he finally stops searching, he can't help but laugh, the showers tap still pours out cold water and Castiel's logical mind returns. He turns the knob, stopping the water and immediately, the room gets warmer. He gives the small bathroom another once over, this time, checking for his towel, but after coming up blank, decides he must of simply misplaced it or imagined getting a new one, so he walks, naked, across the hall to the cupboard in order to get one.  
>When Castiel returns to the bathroom, he quickly dries himself and brushes his teeth. While Castiel is brushing his teeth, his eyes stare at the sink; he can't shake of the feeling that someone is actually watching him, even though he knows it's stupid.<br>He spits out the toothpaste and cups his hands under the water, first to rinse out his mouth and then again to clean his face, hoping it will also clean out his head.  
>When he looks up to the mirror, and at his reflection, he's not alone in his tiny bathroom<p> 


	2. well then

_hello! so, I'm sorry the chapters are so small, I normal just write short story's, but I decided to try something different this time.  
>I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors that may occur, sadly, I'm not the bast editor.<br>anyway, enjoy and I would love to hear reviews! xx  
><em>

It was only there for a second; after Castiel blinked it was gone again. He spun around in a flash, searching his bathroom once again for the intruder, he even looked in the draws next to his sink, but his search was useless.  
>"I'm going mad" he utters to himself. Too many lonely nights and doing the same thing everyday was getting to the man, but was that all it was?<br>Castiel leaves the bathroom with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist, to go get dressed, he comes back moments later to return the towel to the rack, wearing a simple black shirt and long pants with the print of AC/DC plastered on them in multiple places. But when he goes to place the towel on the rack, a towel is already in its place. Castiel looks from the rack to the towel in his hands, not sure what exactly he should do, or what to think.  
>He finally chooses to go to bed, blaming his tired state on the strange events of the night.<br>He turns around on his heels, towel still in hand and comes face to face with what he thought he had seen earlier in the mirror. His whole body freezes, muscles tensing as he begins to panic, unable to look away from the things dark eyes.  
>When he screams, he's sure everyone in the building will hear, he doesn't just let out his fear, he lets out all the pent up rage and pain he has been feeling ever since his family disowned him, ever since he was kicked out. The restless nights, the working days, having no free time or any friends and family, being completely and utterly alone, he lets it all out, he lets it all go. Then he chucks his towel onto the things head and runs past it, down the hall and to his front door. When he opens the front door, he comes face to face with yet another person, but this one is alive... And sexy.<br>Green eyes collide with ocean blue, but only for a moment before the stranger pulls out a gun and pushes Castiel to his knees so he can shoot the ghost coming up behind him.


	3. time to freak out

Castiel watches as the ghost breaks apart and vanishes after being shot by the Stranger.  
>"hey" the Stranger, his hero, kneels down next to Castiel, wiping his hand down Castiel's cheek casually, as he searches for any visible injuries, "you ok?" he asks.<br>Castiel can't do anything but shakily nod. He was just attacked by some kind of monster and now he's in the arms of a supermodel.  
>The strangers green eyes look him up and down and Castiel is sure that there's not only worry in them.. His strong arms hold Castiel close enough so that he can see his light freckles dancing along his cheeks and the detail of his beautiful green eyes that also have a tint of brown lanced within. His short, dirty blond hair is brushed nicely to the side at the front, while the rest of it spikes up in a mess. "Nice pants" The stranger muses with a smirk on his face.<br>Castiel stands up abruptly, shock finally taking over his body as he properly realises what just happened, ignoring the complement completely.  
>"what the fuck?" he asks, not a hint of calm in his voice. He stumbles backwards, away from the stranger, who he is now viewing as a possible threat. <em>A sexy threat. <em>He can't help think, even though he's now hyperventilating.  
>"whoa, ok." the stranger says, walking over to Castiel in two large strides, his bowlegged legs taking him to Castiel in seconds, "take deep breaths and calm down, everything's going to be ok"<br>"Dean!" another gruff voice yells out as another gun is fired. The monster yet again vanishes the same way it had before when the first stranger shot it, this time it vanishes behind Dean -as he was called-, instead of Castiel.  
>"i thought you already killed it!?" Castiel yells out in shock and fear, "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"<p> 


	4. explanations

_ok, so I'm posting this, because i realized how short the last chapter was and that was just ridiculous. 300 words? really? that's just stupid. but anyway, here you have it.  
>I would love feedback! no one ever reads my writing, so I have no idea if this is good or if i should just stop.<br>enjoy!.. hopefully xx_

Dean sits Castiel on the couch, and gives him his utmost attention while Sam, his brother keeps a look out. Dean tries to explain everything, how monsters are real, how there's a ghost living in Castiel's building because of something that happened a long time ago, how the brothers are hunters and do stuff to kill stuff... Castiel couldn't really concentrate on all the words, his thoughts were too full of a hundred different questions and he was still freaking out like crazy, because while Dean was explaining everything, Sam had shot the ghost about ten times and it just wasn't dying and Castiel just wanted it to be dead.  
>Castiel also couldn't concentrate because Dean is so fucking good looking and his hand was resting protectively on his thigh, a little too close to his groin. Castiel tried not to look down to the hand, but after a while, couldn't help himself, he looked down to the muscular hand which enticed its self around his thigh, ignoring Deans words as he took to concentrating on the details of his hands, the veins that ran under his skin, the small number of freckles that sat in random positions and the wedding ring... A <em>wedding<em> ring? Of course… A wedding ring! Castiel wasn't lucky enough to have his life saved by a _single _sexy mother fucker.  
>Dean seems to notice Castiel's staring and starts to squirm under his attention, taking his hands from Castiel's thigh and placing it awkwardly in his own lap.<br>"alright, do you understand?" Dean says, eyes soft and full of worry, along with something else that Castiel just can't identify.  
>"I-I... I think so" Castiel stuttered out, his voice deeper and more raspy than usual.<br>Dean is then violently thrown from next to Castiel on the couch, and into the wall opposite the room, where Sam already lays, reaching for his shot gun.  
>The next few things happen extremely fast; first, the beast, or ghost as Dean had called it, grips Castiel by the shoulder, pulling him closer and into the spirits grasp. Second, Sam reached his gun and aimed it straight at Castiel's head, ready to shoot at any moment, and thirdly, Castiel fainted.<p> 


	5. waking up

_I'm sorry about the late update, i was away from my computer for a few days and couldn't upload anything. I'm so sorry! _

The grass was moist from the night air and cold moon. A light blanket of fog waved over the cemetery grave yard, covering Castiel's vision as he lay on his back, grass staining his shirt. He sits up slowly, looking around with his hands raised protectively, much like how a boxer would stand in a ring, ready for a fight. even though he's still sitting down. There are a number of tomb stones surrounding Castiel, the closest one sits right behind him, above his head where he previously lay, he doesn't pay much attention to it , but a fair distance away, a sign stands tall, which reads 'Toowong cemetery'. He's only displaced for a moment before he's back in his own apartment lying on his own floor, eyes wide as he realises where he is.  
>He quickly notices that there has been an obvious time gap, when he sits up; Castiel first notices the ring of salt surrounding him and the armed brothers.<br>Then a sharp pain erupts from the back of his head, forcing his hands up to investigate the injury as he cringes in pain. Castiel winces when he feels the flesh of an open wound, pulling his hand back quickly to see the large amount of blood it has caused to escape his body. The amount seems to unrealistic, he can't believe the wound isn't fatal and that he's even still alive.  
>"why is this thing after Cas?!" he hears Dean yell from next to him. Neither brother has seemed to of noticed his awakening as they continue to shoot the ghost over and over.<br>"I don't know!" Sam yells back, shooting the ghost right in front of the ring of salt as he speaks, "but it seems to be going after you as well!".  
>Their yelling and the gun shots give Castiel a head ache, making his whole head thump in pain. But at the same time, he can't help but wonder why nobody else in the building has come up here to help or see what's going on.<br>"how do we get rid of that thing?" Castiel asks after watching the boys shoot it another five times.  
>Both brothers turn around with wide eyes, surprised that Castiel is conscious.<br>"Cas" Dean breaths out, making Castiel's stomach flip. No one has ever said his name like that.  
>Again, blue eyes smash against green, but this time everything else goes blank, Castiel doesn't notice Sam shooting the ghost another three times, he only notices Dean.<br>When Castiel comes crashing back to real life, the pain from his head returns and he can't help but wince. Dean has his arms around Castiel in a second, checking the gash before smiling down to him, "you're a tough cookie" he smirks, tightening his grip on Castiel's shoulder.


	6. you believe me?

Castiel is told that they have to salt and burn the ghost's bones to rid of it properly. He's also told that after researching the building and all past residence or deaths, they haven't been able to find out who the ghost is, only that it goes after any homosexual who lives in the building. And that part, Dean managed to put together after something Sam had said.  
>Castiel can't help but blush when he is told this, he tries to defend himself by stating that he's actually bisexual, but neither brother seems to care, Dean actual seems proud, but Castiel just decides that he imagined that part. Nothing's going to happen between him and his saviour, he's obviously straight and he's fucking married.<br>Both brothers bicker amongst them self's about the ghost their facing as Castiel thinks back to his strange vision while he had fainted. He had been at a cemetery, lying on a grave, an old grave if he can remember correctly, maybe he had gone to its grave site.  
>"Toowong cemetery" he thinks out loud.<br>Again, both brothers look over to him, seemingly forgotten about his existence.  
>"what?" Sam asks after a moment of silence.<br>"I was there." Castiel stutters out, the attention of two gorgeous men making him nervous.  
>"what?" Dean asks this time.<br>Castiel sighs, knowing that once he explains, he's just going to sound insane, "I know it's crazy, but I was there only a few moments ago, when I fainted, I was laying on a grave, the sign said Toowong."  
>"what did the grave say?" Sam asks.<br>"I don't know, I didn't se- wait. You believe me?" Castiel asks, looking up to Sam and Dean in wonder.  
>"we've heard crazier" Dean says with a smirk. "and right now, I think that's a better plan then just waiting around here", his hand squeezes Castiel's shoulder again. Castiel had gotten so used to Dean's touches that he had forgotten his hand was still there.<br>He smiles up at Dean, feeling safe in his hands, even as Sam shoots the ghost again


	7. to the grave

Getting out of the building was hard, Castiel has no idea how they didn't wake anyone with shooting in front of every door, but they managed. Sam flanked their back, while Dean held Castiel tight and escorted him down each flight of stairs, hallways and out the front door. A sleek, black 1967 Chevy impala, 327, 4-barrel, V-8 engine, automatic, 4-dr, hardtop waited in front of the building for them, shinning under the moons light, inviting a driver.  
>Dean ushered Castiel into the passenger seat as Sam jumped in the back and Dean ran around to get in the driver's side, starting the car and pulling out within seconds.<br>"it's ok, you're safe now" Dean says, resting his hand on Castiel's thigh, as if to reassure him. Sam eyes Deans hand suspiciously, but stays quiet.  
>Even though Castiel was just attacked by a ghost and his knowledge on the world has widened, he can't help but comment "nice car!" as he examines the interior, ignoring Dean's words and forgetting the ghost.<br>The smile that is plastered over Deans face makes him seem like a big five year old that was just given a complement on one of his drawings.  
>"I know right, this is my baby" as he speaks, he pats his hand lovingly over the dash, as if patting a pet dog, like the car is alive and can feel his love.<br>Sam snickers from the back seat and Dean glares at him through the rear vision mirror and for the first time tonight, Castiel can tell that their brothers.  
>After a long drive filled with talk of cars and a number of science fiction films and tv shows which all three men are fans of, Castiel finds himself shocked when they finally do reach the cemetery. The mood in the car shifts and Castiel can't help but shiver.<br>When they get out, Castiel spots the sign and walks towards it, not waiting for the hunters as they open the boot of the car to get weapons and shovels.  
>Dean hurries so that he can catch up to Castiel in case danger occurs, but when he tries to leave ahead of Sam, his brother grabs his arm, stopping him quickly and leaning closer.<br>"What's with you and him?" Sam asks hushed, even though Castiel won't hear them from his distance away.  
>"What do you mean?" Dean asks, puffing out his chest as he looks up to his little brother.<br>Sam's hair falls down in front of his face, hiding the twinkle in his eyes as he smiles, "you two have been having eye sex ever since you met, and it seems like you can't keep your hands off him"  
>Dean blushes and lowers his gaze, proving Sam's point.<br>Sam's soft smile, turns to a frown as he becomes thoughtful and looks off at Castiel, who is now sitting in front of a grave, staring at it intently, "just don't forget about what happened to Benny, I don't want you to get hurt.  
>Dean looks up to Sam as if to say something, but can't think of anything intelligent, so simply just nods before Sam turns, picks up the shovels and starts walking to Castiel.<p>

_ok, i don't really do into Benny's death to much, but i hope its obvious that he died while hunting with the brothers.  
>Benny was also a human, not vampire.<br>hope you enjoyed! _


	8. Chapter 8

"this is the grave from your vision?" Sam asks once he reaches Castiel.  
>Castiel simply nods, not moving his eyes from the gravestone.<br>"Henry Gails" Dean read's out loud as he makes his way to Castiel's side, "died 1947, homophobic bastard" he mutters, anger evident in his voice and words.  
>Castiel smirks at Dean's words as he stands up, "let's do this" he says determinedly.<br>"Cas" Dean says, he places a hand on castile's shoulder to get him to look at him, before remembering Sam's comment and drops it back to his side, "you can wait in the car, things might get a little dirty, the ghost could show up at any moment, you'll be safe in the car"  
>Castiel shakes his head and steps away from Dean, taking one of the shovels from Sam's hand, "no, I'm gonna kill this dick, for good"<br>Dean smiles proudly at Castiel's determination, "alright then"  
>Sam doesn't move at first, not sure if he wants to continue arguing with Castiel or not, but after a moment, chooses to let him do his own thing.<br>All three of the men are sweating and covered in mud within the hour, and barely half way deep.  
>Castiel stops for a moment, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he looks out of the hole they've dug, searching for any possible threat, his paranoia obvious to the brothers.<br>"why don't I have a gun?" he suddenly asks, shocking both brothers to a halt.  
>"Um.." Dean stutters, scratching the back of his neck.<br>"Cas" Sam says, "we only just met you tonight and know nothing about you"  
>Castiel nods, contemplating this for a moment before saying, "yet you've saved my life, driven me three hours from my home and now have me digging up a grave with you"<br>"touché" Sam says with a wink, which has Dean growling at him internally -and also kicking himself internally from even being jealous-.  
>"so, can I have a gun? Cause the ghost is right over there" Castiel says, pointing to another grave stone where the ghost, a tall, fair skinned man in a suit with a scabbed face stands. He's smiling like he has nothing to worry about and that makes Castiel shudder.<br>Dean shoots him, making him dissolve into thin air.  
>"we better hurry" both brothers mutter as they all get back to digging.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

When the three men finally reach the coffin, and take off the lid before climbing out of the grave to get the salt and oil, the sun has begun to rise, stretching out across the horizon, and lighting up the earth gracefully. Dean spreads the salt onto the corps, while Sam pours out the flammable oil, but before the lighter is lit, both brothers are thrown back and pushed against two different grave stones, stuck with their back against the stones uncomfortably. Leaving Castiel defenceless and scared for his life.  
>Castiel automatically freezes in fear, his muscles tensing under the intense stare of the beast that wishes to kill him.<br>_So this is the end, this is how it ends. _Castiel thinks to himself, letting out a small sigh as he thinks back on his failure of a life.  
>"Cas!" Dean yells out in strain, "fight!"<br>the ghost disappears from in front of Castiel, teleporting to be in front of Dean instead. Dean growls at the beast, struggling against its invisible hold. The ghost holds out one of his crinkled, white hands, as if to touch Dean's face, but instead flicks his wrist ever so slightly; snapping Deans neck in an instant.  
>Sam screams out, tears flow from his eyes as he stares at his brothers dead body, unable to hold in his pain as his world comes crashing down around him.<br>The ghost lifts out his hand to Sam, in the same fashion that he had to Dean, but before he has the chance to take Sam's life as well, the ghost screams out in pain as his body becomes engulfed in flames.  
>Castiel sits on his knees, mud on his face and clothes as he holds his hand over the fire, the hand that previously held the lighter Dean had given him.<br>He remembers the smile he had worn, "You wanna kill the dick? Go ahead" he had said, his hand holding out his lighter. Castiel's fingers had brushed over the hunters as he gratefully took it, he remembers the warm feeling that was sent throughout his body, a feeling of hope, bravery and lust.  
>Once the power of the ghost is released Sam falls forward and onto his hands and knees, his body trembling as he lets out a long line of sobs and tears.<br>Castiel slowly walks over to Dean's body. His head is turned to the side but it doesn't look like it's broken, he looks peaceful, like he's sleeping.  
>When Castiel falls to his knees at Dean side, he whispers softly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you too" before his voice cuts off and his throat grows tight.<br>a single tear slides down his face as his hands begin to light up.

_i decided to post two chapters, because i'm impatient and these two chapters just have to be read together.  
><em>_i think there should only be maybe one or two chapters left after this, depending on weather i make it a longer chapter or separate them.  
><em>_anyway, hope your enjoying! xx_


	10. this cant be real

A feeling of total warmth and love fills Castiel, much like the sensation he had felt from the brush of the hunters fingers. it starts in his chest and runs out through his fingers, visible in the light shinning from his palms.  
>Castiel can't believe his eyes, even Sam is shocked and by the impression made, the brothers don't get shocked very often.<br>Castiel follows his instincts, doing what he feels he's meant to do. He lifts his hands over Dean's neck, facing his alight palms over his skin and collar, praying that he isn't imagining the power he can feel, praying that he can save Dean like he saved him.  
>Castiel and Sam watch as the bones under Dean's skin visibly move back into place, they wait for what feels like forever, until the light from Castiel's palms dim down, going back to normal.<br>Dean stays still, unmoving. Sam and Castiel don't dare move either, both intent on watching dean, waiting for anything to happen. The sun slowly creeps across the sky, rising higher as the day grows older, as the two men wait.  
>"FUCK!" Sam yells out violently after a lifetime of silence, he thrashes in his place, punching the ground as if it has personally offended him, taking his anger out on the earth.<br>Castiel rolls himself up into a ball, pulling his knees into his chest to wrap his arms around them and ducks his head down to rest in between his knees.  
>"what are you two going on about?" Dean coughs out.<br>Castiel snaps his head up so fast, he hears a slight snap of his own neck.  
>"Dean" both men breath out.<br>Castiel starts giggling, he can't believe that this is real, everything that has happened over the short period of the night is simply unbelievable. His giggling soon grows harder as he loses control of his body and starts convulsing in laughter, tears of joy and pain staining his cheeks.  
>Because nothing is real.<br>Castiel comes back to his real world.  
>He's hands are wrapped around his body, held there by a body suit, the walls are all cushioned and the graveyard is forgotten. Castiel sits in the middle of the room, thrashing slightly, his fingers scratching at the cloth they are wrapped in behind his lower back as he tries the escape this hell.<br>He listens to anything he can hear, his breathing, the movement of fabric rubbing up against fabric and of course, he listens to the dripping of water from his imaginary shower.

_the next chapter shall be the last. I've had fun with this one :) __  
><em>_hope you enjoyed! if you've read it this far, then thank you very much xx_


	11. end

_I wrote this really quickly, simply because i didn't want to leave the last chapter as the last chapter :)  
><em>_i know its short, they all are, but i feel like this answers some questions that may be asked, plus the whole Benny thing and Castiel being mad. idk, but here it is, this is the end. thank you for reading! xox_

"Cas" Dean speaks, eyes full of worry as he looks at Castiel's face.  
>"we would make an amazing, powerful couple" Castiel mutters, avoiding Dean's eyes as he looks down to his hands, which have been released from the body suit while he talks to his therapist.<br>Dean Smirks, "I'm sure we would"  
>"how's Benny?" Castiel asks<br>Dean's face makes a pained expression as his husband's name is mentioned, "he's still dead" he finally answers, as he does every other day.  
>"What a shame" Castiel breaths out, moving his eyes over to Deans hand where a wedding ring still sits around his finger.<br>"a shame indeed" Dean says, before changing the subject, "how are you today Cas?"  
>"the dripping is getting rather annoying to be honest and the need to kiss you is over powering" Castiel says honestly, looking Dean in the eyes finally.<br>Dean knows Castiel is insane, has his therapist after all, he knows everything about the man. But he can't help still find the crazed man attractive, his beautiful blue eyes, his sexy bed hair, the stubble that always rests under his chin and of course, his full pink lips.  
>"Castiel" Dean says strongly, his voice holding warning and a hint of hope, "you need to forget about your fantasy's about these worlds you build around yourself and concentrate on the real you"<br>"I can't" Castiel replies weakly.  
>"Cant or wont?" Dean counters.<br>Castiel simply laughs.


End file.
